Natsuki Shinomiya
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Shinomiya Natsuki |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Relationships }} |color = |font-color = White |profile = A gentle, tender, good young man. Music loves the youth with different faces in his mind. |kanji name = 四ノ宮 那月（しのみや なつき） |romaji name = Shinomiya Natsuki |nickname = Na-chan Shinomi |gender = male |age-game = 17 (UN☆PS♪/R), 18 (AA), 19 (D/AS), 20 (ASAS) |age-anime = 17 (Season 1), 19 (Season 2) |birthday = June 9 |height = 189 cm (6' 2") |weight = 70 kg (154 lb) |blood type = AB |horoscope = Gemini |relatives = Unnamed parents |class = |specialty = Viola |track = Idol |roommate = |3=Kurusu Syo}} |songcount = 10 |units = With with Syo with Mikaze Ai and Syo with A Class with Ichinose Tokiya |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (unreleased) |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Taniyama Kishow (谷山 紀章) |seiyuukid = Nitta Emi (新田 恵海)|Name = Shinomiya Natsuki}}Natsuki Shinomiya (四ノ宮 那月, Shinomiya Natsuki) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Kishow Taniyama (谷山 紀章, Taniyama Kishou). His alternate personality is called Satsuki Shinomiya (四ノ宮 砂月, Shinomiya Satsuki). Appearance He has blonde hair that is wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head. His eyes are a pretty green hue and he wears oval lens glasses. He's the tallest member of ST☆RISH . When Natsuki's glasses are taken off, Satsuki appears and his appearance is the same, but with a stronger and more violent presence. Personality He has an extreme fondness for cute and small things, leading him to take an immediate liking towards |3=Nanami Haruka}}. He enjoys cooking, but is oblivious to the fact that everything he makes is disastrous. He also seems to be very light-headed and naive at some times. He suffers a split personality problem - called "Gemini syndrome" - and his other side goes by the name Satsuki, who has increased strength and whose personality is the dark side of Natsuki's. His Satsuki personality manifests itself out whenever Natsuki's glasses are removed. This way, Satsuki is supposed to work as a body guard for Natsuki. The only way to get |3=Natsuki}} back is to put glasses (of any sort) on him. Once on again though, |3=Natsuki}} has no memory of being Satsuki, or what he did while being his other half. Satsuki is solitary and doesn't usually like being around people. However, because he is also Natsuki, he has taken a liking to Haruka. He is unstable because of his very short temper and becomes extremely angry if he is ticked off. He has hospitalized all 50,000 of the people he's attacked. With his above average strength, it is almost always a disaster to have him around. Other times, though, when he is able to get away, Satsuki is a musical genius and composes amazing music whenever he gets the chance. History Years ago, he used to play the violin and participated in many violin competitions with |3=Syo}} in their youth). When it came to composing, he was considered a "genius". In his youth, he was in love with his teacher and composed a song, titled "Satsuki" for her. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger and despair towards this eventually caused the creation of his other self, Satsuki. In the anime, |3=Natsuki}} is shown to be childhood friends with |3=Syo}}, the two competing with each other in competitions. One day when |3=Natsuki}} was 7 and |3=Syo}} was 5, |3=Natsuki}} chased |3=Syo}} up a tower, trying to catch him; most likely in order to dress him up or something to that extent. The two climbed to the top and |3=Syo}} accidentally fell out of the tower window trying to escape and nearly fell to his death, but |3=Natsuki}} grabbed him just in time. |3=Syo}} then realized how high up he was and scrambled back up in to the tower saying he's scared; the whole ordeal caused |3=Syo}} to develop a fear of heights, but the two didn't remember this until |3=Shining Saotome}} brought the memory up through hypnosis on |3=Syo}}. Prior to meeting |3=Syo}}, |3=Natsuki}} used to live in France until he was five years old. Plot Game See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Game. Anime See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Anime. Manga See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = サザンクロス恋唄（ワルツ） |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 永遠のトライスター |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = アンドロメダでクチヅケを |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = AMAZING LOVE |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = DUETDRAMA-NS.jpg |datereleased = December 22, 2010 |colorbg = |track1title = GO!×2ジェットコースター |track1info = (with |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = オリオンでSHOUT OUT |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke |track2title = Top Star Revolution |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track2arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ANS.jpg |datereleased = November 11, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Triangle Beat |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-NT.jpg |datereleased = January 09, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Still Still Still |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = シリウスへの誓い |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke |track2title = ☆YELL☆ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track2arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = ピヨちゃんのうた |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Relationships. Gallery See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Gallery. Trivia *Natsuki tends to use strange and often unfit-for-normal-consumption kinds of ingredients for his food. Strangely, he is not affected by his own cooking. *He and the Kurusu twins share the same birthday (June 9). *In the first episode of the anime he could be seen reading a cook book. *A running gag in the anime is whenever he remembers Elizabeth (his dog), he remembers Haruka because of her resemblance to his dog. *He and |3=Syo}} know each other since children even in elementary school including their violin recital. *Standing at 189 cm, |3=Natsuki}} is the tallest member of ST☆RISH. *Natsuki has the largest height difference to |3=Syo}}, being 28 cm or nearly an entire foot taller than |3=Syo}}. *He inherited his unusual strength from his father. *His family home is on a farm. *During his childhood, Natsuki has lived in France and Hokkaido. Category:Shinomiya Natsuki Category:Male Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:A Class